Besos
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: — Los besos son para las personas que se aman—Su tono cruel, helado e indiferente resonó—Es por eso que tú y yo jamás nos besaremos— y otra vez esa sonrisa que el guardaespaldas tanto odiaba, se dibujó en el perfecto y sonrojado rostro del joven eternos 21 años. Advertencia: Violación y final tan dulce que te dará diabetes . . lala cursi 3


Bien! dejaré unas notas breves. Primero que nada esto se me ocurrió medio dormida una mañana, como uno de esos sueños en los que estás la mitad consiente y la otra no xD. Estoy segura de que lo saqué de algo, una película, un fic, un anime un libro, no tengo ni idea pero me suena haberlo escuchado en otro lado algo parecido, a menos que sea mi loco subconsiente jugándome bromas xD si saben de donde lo saqué avísenme no vaya a ser que hice plagio xD

Advertencias: ya dije algo en el summary, es sadomasoquismo y semi-violación pero como yo soy muy cursi tal vez al final sea demasiado empalagoso para el gusto de algunos xD a mí me encantó como quedó. Ah si triple lemmon y mas de 3,000 palaras... se animan a leerlo? onegaaai

Declaimer: por desgracia Durarara! no es mío uwu yo suelo decir que si fuera mío no cambiaría porque ya es genial nada pero en este caso les daría un empujoncito a Shizu-chan y a Iza-chan xD no hago esto para ganar dinero ni por el estilo.. solo mi enferma borbosidad y romanticismo excesivo xD

Sin mas que decir, enjoy.

_**Besos**_

— Maldita bestia ah... aléjate de mí—su voz rasposa resonó con coraje y odio por toda la habitación, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Un pequeño hilo de saliva resbalaba por la comisura de sus finos labios, sin poder parar de jadear forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, rasguñando y cortando con su navaja débilmente.

— Grr cállate maldita pulga asquerosa —Exclamó un hombre de rubios cabellos con un tono ronco lleno de deseo, cegado por la ira, encima del otro, atrapándolo con fuerza, lamiendo su piel, mordiendo hasta dejar marcas y sangre escurriendo. No podía controlarse, el cuerpo le ardía y los intentos fallidos de apartarse del otro lo excitaban cada vez mas. Para obtener mayor control atrapó al otro por el cuello y apretó hasta dejar marcas moradas.

— A-ah… S-Shizu-chan me lastimas—Murmuró débilmente tratando aún de quitar al otro. Unos dientes y una lengua exploraron hasta lastimar los pezones del mas bajo con mirada carmesí que contenía las lagrimas y sin rendirse también lastimaba al otro con su navaja con el seño fruncido, liberándose del agarre en su cuello.

— Dije que te callaras—Susurró impaciente mientras agarraba posesivamente todo el esbelto cuerpo del informante de cabellos negros como la noche contra sí. En estos momentos se odiaba a sí mismo; otra vez toda esa ira y violencia se apoderaba de su razón, bien, odiaba a Orihara Izaya pero violarlo era… definitivamente se odiaría a sí mismo después. Aún así, nada importaba, nada de nada más que su conciencia nublada por el deseo y la violencia, por la lujuria, el calor. Acarició con fuerza todo el plano abdomen pálido de su acompañante y salvajemente siguió bajando, conquistando cada tramo de piel, dulce piel con sabor de odio. Rasgando sin importar la ropa con total salvajismo. Por su parte el informante más temido de Ikebukuro se sentía humillado y débil. Su piel comenzaba a reaccionar por sí misma traicionándolo, pequeña gotas de sudor le recorrían y la temperatura aumentaba, a cada roce su piel se erizaba como si de un gato se tratara. Los jadeos aumentaron y un gemido entre dolor y placer resonó entre las penumbras al sentir al mayor acariciar con brutalidad su entrepierna y miembro. Lamiendo y mordiendo al grado de doler, la sangre corría y todo el cuerpo amoratado palpitaba completamente agitado. ¿Porqué mierda sentía tanto placer al ser tocado de esa forma por la persona que mas odia en este mundo? Su juicio comenzaba a nublarse cada vez más, volvió a la realidad cuando sintió unos labios que intentaron besarlo. De inmediato lo evito y pronunció con asco y coraje:

— Los besos son para las personas que se aman—Su tono cruel, helado e indiferente resonó—Es por eso que tú y yo jamás nos besaremos— y otra vez esa sonrisa que el guardaespaldas tanto odiaba, se dibujó en el perfecto y sonrojado rostro del joven eternos 21 años. Cinismo y crueldad, esa sonrisa solo era una burla excitante, socarrona y despiadada. Fue como una puñalada ardiente para el rubio que no demostró ni un ápice de sentimientos tampoco, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía su pecho quemarse de manera ascendiente como fuego sobre papel, sabía que eso quería decir que entre los dos no abría más que sexo, y no entendía porque esto le dolía si solo era un simple capricho de excitación.

Aún más cabreado no avisó cuando de golpe metió su enorme miembro en la entrada del más bajo que sintió una punzada de dolor intensa y las lágrimas escaparon, carajo ¡dolía tanto! ¡Maldita bestia bruta le dejaría el culo destrozado un mes! Jadeaba de dolor y las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos de carmín. Bien, podía perder el control de sus acciones, pero no era una bestia desalmada, no, no era un monstruo cruel como era ese ser narcisista y egocéntrico que se hacía pasar por una chica llamada "Kanra", y como no era un desalmado se sintió mal de al ver como lastimaba a esa persona que a estas alturas no sabía si odiaba realmente. Pero era demasiado tarde para parar, su cuerpo ardía como nunca y sin un ápice de conciencia comenzó a penetrar con rapidez y salvajismo al otro joven que no paraba de gemir de dolor, hasta que un punto en su interior fue tocado, y tocado, y… ¡mierda! ¡Se sentía tan bien! Dolía, si, y mucho, pero a cada estocada el placer iba en aumento y su respiración y palpitar se aceleraron a mil, cada vez más calor, los gemidos eran una mescla de dolor y pasión, deseo y lujuria.

— Ahh S-shizu-chan ¡Ahh! ¡Mas! —Exclamó, y cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras con el poco razonamiento que le quedaba se sintió más humillado… ¡por dios, él era el gran Orihara Izaya, no podía rebajarse a las súplicas, eso era ser sumiso y para nada lo era! Sintió su orgullo aún mas herido cuando el más fuerte rió con un toque de cinismo.

— C-cállate…—Exclamó todavía algo asqueado. Sintió el ritmo aumentaba cada vez mas y su miembro erecto cada vez más húmedo y duro, hasta comenzaba a doler, y más embestidas, más salvajes, rápidas, dolorosas y enloquecedoras. El orgasmo se acercaba y podía sentirlo, ambos, las paredes carnosas y húmedas del informante apretar mas el miembro del de ojos miel, que también estaba más húmedo, a punto de dejar correr su semilla por todo el interior del otro.

— C-creo que…—Dijo como pudo entre jadeos. — ¡M-me voy a ah correr! —Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, corriéndose al mismo tiempo. Una corriente eléctrica maravillosa recorrió toda la espina dorsal del de cuerpo más frágil, provocando un gemido de placer el sentir el líquido caliente recorrerle. El mayor lamió sus vientres cubiertos de semen y ambos aún jadeantes se tumbaron en el suelo.

— Vístete y lárgate de mi apartamento, pulga asquerosa— Exclamó con total desprecio, y el de cabellos oscuros lo hizo, adolorido y desapareció con la mirada cabizbaja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Los besos son solo para las personas que se aman, por eso tú y yo jamás nos besaremos" Apenas estaba anocheciendo, y esas palabras volvían a resonar en su mente tortuosamente, deseaba besarlo, deseaba más que solo sexo, y no es que estuviera enamorado ¡no! Bueno, la verdad de eso no tenía ni idea, pero sabía que le dolía, le dolía que siempre las repitiera, cada vez que se veían secretamente en las noches, no se rendía, todas las veces lo intentaba, probar sus labios con lo que soñaba sabrían a gloria, ¿serían dulces? ¿O agrios? ¿Tal vez ácidos como la sangre? La verdad debía dejar de torturarse a sí mismo con semejantes pensamientos.

— ¡Shizu-chan~! — Exclamó con su típico tono burlón e infantil mientras entraba a la habitación del ex camarero por la ventana, con sus típicos movimientos perfectamente calculados y sutiles, con la misma agilidad y sigilo de todas esas noches que en la penumbra se entregaban uno al otro carnalmente como si no hubiera mañana, con la típica excusa, que para ser Izaya debía ser una burla por actuar como los humanos, por supuesto me refiero a "Solo sexo sin sentimientos" con lo que muchos humanos se engañan a sí mismos. Bien, aunque para los dos, eres muy "verdadero". Bien, el simple hecho de que comenzara a razonar cosas como esas, ya era preocupante. Sabía que hoy no debía venir, lo sabía, sabía que estaba débil, y lo odiaba, también sabía que hoy era uno de esos días en los que sus sentimientos se hacían un torbellino. Ya era una prueba muy grande el hecho de que admitiera tener algo tan ridículo como "sentimientos", siendo él quien era y quien amaba tonto jugar con esa debilidad humana, y es que en días como este, en los que extrañaba tanto el calor de Shizuo eran los únicos momentos, como una vez al año, que a regañadientes aceptaba ser humano. En conclusión hoy era… peligroso estar con el de rubios cabellos, pero… no lo podía evitar, era como un magnetismo.

— Tsk comienza a desvestirte — bufó mirándolo de reojo. El de cabellos oscuros sonrió seductoramente, con un toque siniestro y malicioso. — Hazlo tú mismo…—Susurró sensualmente en el oído del rubio lamiendo su cuello y mordiendo su oreja. — Vamos…destrózala como siempre —Murmuró como un gruñido sugerente.

—…Como quieras—Sonrió de lado acorralando al otro con brusquedad en una esquina entre la pared y la cama. Quitó, no, más bien desgarró y con velocidad su chaqueta y playera. Besando y mordiendo bajó con su lengua por todo el cuello del más delgado que soltó una exhalación y apretó los dientes al sentir los dientes del más grande desgarrar la piel de sus hombros, frunció el seño un poco. El de ojos miel arrancó los pantalones ajustados del otro rompiendo con cierto desespero la tela oscura.

— ¡Uy, Shizu-chan tan bruto y salvaje como siempre! ¡Vamos! Déjame observar esa expresión tan manipulable, débil y divertida de placer en tu rosto—susurró sensualmente, su tono de voz era el perfecto para hacer enfurecer al rubio y subirle la sangre a la cabeza. Y así, otro comentario de lo mas odioso, asqueroso y cruel, el de ojos miel tumbó a la cama con un puñetazo en el rostro al otro. Ni se inmutó, ya que importaba tener otro ojo morado, Namie ya lo sabía todo. Con total impotencia el de traje de bartender repartió puñetazos por todo su torso ya desnudo, Izaya solo desviaba la mirada.

Las caricias violentas del rubio recorrían como si no hubiera mañana todo el esbelto cuerpo del moreno sin compasión, sintiendo una energía inmensa atraerles mientras cubría su cuerpo de besos y lamidas, chupetones y mordicas que partían la suave y pálida piel, la piel comenzaba a amoratarse y las uñas del menor rasguñaban la espalda del otro por encima de la ropa. Poco a poco la ropa comenzó a sobrar, cada prenda fue despojada y lanzada hacia un rincón. Izaya desgarró la ropa del guardaespaldas con su navaja, que ya estaba llena de remiendos mal cosidos con hilo gris, odiaba que el informante destruyera su amada ropa, pero a este punto se había acostumbrado y simplemente no importaba. Hizo una cortada superficial en el cuello del otro y lamio de manera provocativa la sangre. Cada movimiento perfectamente calculado, con delicadeza torturaba lentamente el cuerpo del rubio, le hacía arder, esa manera tan suya de torturarlo, de seducirlo, de hacer que sea su perdición hasta olvidar cualquier pensamiento lógico. Completamente opuestos. Los movimientos del de hechizante mirada carmesí lentos y suaves, los del de ojos miel violentos y salvajes, y a pesar de ser tan diferentes, era como si fueran hechos a la medida. La habitación estaba inundada en jadeos.

Unas hábiles manos jugaban de manera cruel con el miembro del otro, rozaba sus cuerpos quedando cada vez mas cerca, oyendo en su nuca la respiración agitada. Moretones por cortadas, caricias por mordidas, lenguas y roces mortales.

El mayor recorrió todo el pecho del de cabellos oscuros con su boca, succionando y disfrutando cada tramo de piel de todas las formas posibles. Se detuvo en los pezones del otro mordiendo, logrando sacar del otro un pequeño gemido que bailaba entre la excitación y el dolor. No era muy fuerte en comparación del guardaespaldas, pero cambió de posición en un ágil movimiento, sentándose en las piernas del otro y atrapándolo con sus rodillas alrededor de la cintura mientras acariciaba lentamente todo el pecho y abdomen con los músculos perfectamente marcados del rubio que soltó un suspiró, pasó con lentitud y suavidad con las yemas de los dedos por la clara piel del otro que se erizaba y a cada segundo se ponía mas impaciente. Shizuo bufó con algo de desesperación y molestia. Izaya sonrió con superioridad y comenzó a bajar la ropa interior del otro de manera provocativa con los dientes. Miró el miembro erecto de su amante y se relamió los labios sensualmente; Lamió primero la punta y dio una mordida con sus colmillos, el otro solo gruñó. Luego lamió de arriba abajo, y de abajo a arriba hasta que lo metió por completo en la boca, lo hizo lentamente, a propósito, quería desesperar y torturar un poco al otro que ahora le tomaba con fuerza de los cabellos y sin ningún cuidado lo empujaba aumentando el ritmo, el informante ni se inmutó.

Aumentó a cada segundo más el ritmo, mordiendo, lamiendo, saboreando. Shizuo sentía su intimidad arder cada vez mas y una desesperación sin nombre de tan intensa le recorría en ese instante en el que totalmente impaciente se hartaba de los lentos y fastidiosos movimientos de esa pulga del infierno que solo por ser el eran todavía más seductores y fogosos. Sintió en ese momento que iba a explotar y sin dar aviso, porque el otro sabía perfectamente, conocían ambos sus cuerpos a la perfección, se corrió en la boca del otro que solo tragó todo y se relamió los labios tomando aire con una expresión totalmente agitada y sonrojada, tan excitante.

En ese momento el de rubios cabellos tomó al otro por la barbilla y alzó su rostro mirándolo a los ojos, son una intensidad que hizo estremecer el alma del joven de cabellos oscuros. Acercó sus labios e intentó darle un beso, pero en vez de lograrlo obtuvo una bofetada por parte del otro, besarlo... era la única cosa para la que jamás usaría su fuerza porque…

— ¿C-cuántas, ah veces debo decirte que…?— no lo dejó terminar su frase. ¡Mierda, dolía y no era la bofetada que esa sabandija se atrevió a darle! Sentía un inmenso vacío en su pecho, se sentía ridículo… no lo entendía bien y su mente se hacía un caos, para colmo seguía excitado.

Lleno de ira y sin pensar en nada penetró al otro como siempre hacía, sin cuidado y de un sentón. Observó detenidamente sus lágrimas de dolor como si disfrutara verle sufrir. No era enojo, no era odio, era algo mas allá algo que quemaba y lastimaba, algo que al mismo tiempo helaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces le siguió penetrando con fuerza y rapidez, sin piedad lo embistió.

— N-nada ha cambiado…—Susurró, pero no sonaba asqueado o inundado de placer como siempre… era un tono algo melancólico. Tal vez solo él se había dado cuenta, pero en ese momento estuvo a una milésima de segundo de dejarse llevar y corresponder ese beso, hoy más que nunca deseaba mandar al diablo todo.

Después de un rato el otro comenzó a sentir aquel placer enloquecedor que solo Shizuo le podía hacer sentir, que solo él y su maldita mirada, voz y aroma a tabaco que tanto odiaba lograba, aquel placer e éxtasis que le hacía sentir completo y perdía toda razón, solo las caricias que el le propinaba, solo sus dedos hacían arder su piel al más mínimo roce, solo su lengua sabía donde lamer exactamente, nadie más que Shizuo podía hacer que los golpes dieran placer, simplemente él era el único lo excitaba de esa forma. No podía parar de gemir, con fuerza, entre dolor y placer inmenso, su cuerpo ardía y su corazón acelerado iba mas rápido de lo que uno se puede imaginar, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y en su rostro una expresión de vulnerabilidad y disfrute.

Se corrieron de nuevo al mismo tiempo, sin decir una sola palabra, sobraba, era algo que solo necesitaban sentir para que el otro comprendiera y cada quien se tumbó de un lado de la cama sin decir absolutamente nada en un buen rato. Ni una sola palabra, ni una sola mirada y un solo suspiro. Izaya no quería irse… sabía que en ese momento el otro lo correría de su habitación y fingirían que nada había pasado ante los demás.

No podía ni moverse. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente destrozado, ahí tirado tan frío sobre las sabanas que para su desgracia olían a él. Había sangre seca y moretones por todos lados, marcas de mordidas y chupetones, cada milímetro dolía, y de todos modos no importaba, sonrió a la nada, una sonrisa vacía, con odio, a la vez un toque de melancolía y cinismo, el de ojos claros nunca se dio cuenta, ahora todo era tan claro… la razón por la que simplemente no le importaba….

—Bésame—Ya no quería fingir, quería que todo el dolor desapareciera, y aunque se odiaría a sí mismo después… no pensó en lo más mínimo al pronunciar esa sola palabra que agitó el mundo entero de Heiwajima Shizuo. ¿Acaso Orihara Izaya había pronunciado con aquellos labios mortales esa palabra? El corazón del rubio latió con tanta intensidad, como nunca había latido, se sonrojó y una inmensa sensación cálida tan indescriptible recorrió su pecho, como si todo el universo mismo, estrellas y astros brillantes y deslumbrantes se encontraran ahí, concentrados lo más que se es posible, como si en un segundo fueran a explotar. No era en sí el beso, si no lo que significaba. No era solo unir sus labios… era algo "solo para las personas que se aman". No lo dudó ni un solo segundo y se acercó al rostro del otro con una delicadeza que parecería imposible en él. Primero rozó sus labios, el otro suspiró, luego los unió por completo en un profundo beso lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Fue un beso totalmente dulce, lleno de ternura. Por un momento el informante sintió que le daría diabetes con aquel contacto sabor dulces y tabaco. Con los ojos cerrados rodeando al otro por el cuello correspondía, sintiendo una extraña sensación recorrerle eléctricamente de punta a punta y por mas que odiara admitirlo, era simplemente perfecto.

Una vez que el aire faltó se separaron unidos por un hilo de saliva, pero en ese mismo instante el mas alto volvió a besarle, y así y así sin parar por mucho tiempo lo besó, lo besó y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello le besó con desespero, posesividad, odio, ternura, cariño, pasión con todas las maneras que él siendo él, podía besar a Izaya siendo Izaya.

— Te hice mucho daño—susurró preocupado y afligido acariciando con la yemas de los dedos todo el cuerpo del otro.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa que dejes mi cuerpo destrozado después del sexo…?—le miró fingiendo indiferencia, los orgullos de ambos otra vez se interpusieron.

— Siempre me importó—se limitó a musitar sin cambiar o mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro. El otro un poco sorprendido se sonrojó. Shizuo solo se abalanzó sobre el otro, sin lastimarlo pero con total desesperación a seguir besándole como si no hubiera ayer.

— Hay que hacerlo una vez más—susurró en su oído algo exhausto por los besos, tomando aire. Él de ojos carmín le miró con una expresión que decía "no me jodas" pero cuando su mirada chocó con la del rubio, que expresaba total calma y dulzura, tan pacífica y tierna, tan penetrante e intensa, supo que esta vez sería diferente.

— Si…—susurró mandando al carajo todo sobre orgullos y límites mientras el otro volvía a besarle.

Comenzó lamiendo lentamente el cuello pálido del más bajo, y besar con cuidado y dulzura, mientras acariciaba su torso con delicadeza, subiéndose encima del otro para quedar frente a frente y darle un profundo beso francés. Los movimientos de los dos con lentitud y suavidad, recorrían la piel del otro.

El de ojos carmín suspiró, era algo totalmente diferente a todas las veces que había estado con alguien. Ahí en medio de la profunda oscuridad, el rubio no parecía la misma bestia bruta, no, era casi humano y le trataba con respeto. Mientras el otro le lamía la barbilla, el de cabellos oscuros acariciaba la espalda del de cabellos claros y comenzaba a jugar con su miembro elegantemente, el otro hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a tocarse mientras compartían un húmedo beso y pegaban sus cuerpos como si no quisieran que jamás los separaran. Izaya rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Shizuo, mientras este le tomaba de la cintura sin dejar de besarle. Aún el cuerpo del pelinegro estaba lastimado, pero parecería que el dolor desaparecía con cada dulce beso y apasionada caricia.

Era como si sus cuerpos fueran uno separado, como si hubieran sido creados para encajar a la perfección. El ardor no tardó en aparecer seguido de los jadeos y gemidos, pero era un calor diferente, una forma diferente de excitación, una que no dolía en lo mas mínimo. Sin perder sus personalidades, Izaya jugaba burlón y Shizuo se dejaba cabrear, pero aún así era un calor diferente, era uno que no solo llevaba al éxtasis, también llenaba cada milímetro cuadrado de los dos, qe se deseaban mas y mas.

Lamiendo cada tramo de piel, acariciando y mordiendo con mucha suavidad, el otro le ofreció tres dedos a lamer al otro, lo cual lo sorprendió algo, algo sonrojado y agradecido los lamió de manera sensual. El mayor abrió las sábanas y los cubrió con ellas situándose encima del otro, mientras llevaba su mano a la entrada del otro y la acariciaba lentamente haciendo estremecer al mas bajo, con cuidado y lentitud metió el primer dedo, moviéndolo en círculos con delicadeza, el otro jadeó. Otro dedo, la verdad no dolía, ya estaba acostumbrado pero si servía y el último dedo, simuló pequeñas penetraciones mientras comenzaba un pequeño camino de besos desde el oído hasta la boca, donde le besó con pasión y ternura, en medio del beso comenzó a masturbar al otro y metió la punta de su miembro en la entrada de este.

Le dirigió una mirada interrogativa para poder continuar y el aludido respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y suspirando. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, aumentando un poco el ritmo a cada segundo, el otro comenzó a mover las caderas y aumentaron el ritmo hasta el frenesí, besándose sin parar, solo separándose un poco para respirar. Llegaron hasta el éxtasis, superándolo a cada segundo que pasaba, ambos completamente húmedos acariciando el cuerpo ajeno. Terminaron en un intenso beso, corriéndose uno seguido del otro sin separar sus labios, hasta tumbarse de nuevo en la cama cubiertos por las sábanas.

— Eso fue…—susurró en suspiro el rubio —_maravilloso_—terminó en pensamientos el de mirada carmesí sonrojándose un poco.

Y Shizuo volvió a besarlo.

— ¡ya me has besado demasiado! —exclamó haciendo un puchero cruzando los brazos mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho desnudo del rubio.

— Nunca es demasiado…—Susurró en su oído y besó su frente con dulzura. —Hey, Izaya, te odio—rió un poco.

— Ha… yo también, bestia sin cerebro— sonrió con un toque de dulzura, pero seguía siendo su misma sonrisa torcida de siempre—dejaré que me beses siempre, cuantas veces quieras… bésame cuando quieras… como quieras y donde quieras…—susurró mirando intensamente al otro a los ojos y luego ambos quedaron dormidos, juntos, en los brazos uno de otro, como ninguna noche había pasado.

Porque ellos no eran como todas las parejas ridículas de humanos, que se copian unos a otros diciendo "te amo" falsa o verdaderamente y haciendo de su vida un fetiche y un cliché. No, eran mas originales que eso, ahora ellos tenían su propia forma de decir "te amo" sin palabras.

mi amore y mi nee chan dijeron que tendría reviews pero aún así soy tanto desconfiada, uwu por favor si llegaron hasta aquí no estaría tan mal su opinión y crítica a mi pequeño aporte a los fans de esta pareja como yo!


End file.
